


we've got a lot to learn

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, mentioned death, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Between being Kitten’s new parental figure and juggling his studies and his three boyfriends, choosing a major wasn’t really at the top of his list.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: Slice of Life as Aliens and Humans live (mostly) peacefully on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got a lot to learn

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 // april 22nd - **favorite ot4+ AND/OR college/high school AU**
> 
> Lingo:  
> water breather: racial slur against species (specifically Nautolans) that can breathe underwater.  
> brother-child: offspring of someone’s brother. (replacement term for ‘niece’ or 'nephew’)  
> dear-one: term of affection of adults to children in Nautoli  
> “ ** _Any thing typed like this_** ” is spoken in Nautoli. Kitten doesn’t know Basic yet, so Kit and Kitten use this often.  
> “ _This_ ” is using the Force to speak telepathetically (usually Mace or Plo will use this)
> 
>  
> 
> **I own Kitten and Kat. Everyone else is a canon character in either New Canon or Legends/EU**

Kit popped out of the water with a grin, watching as Plo shrunk back as he got splashed by the water. Mace was further past Plo, safely kept dry by the distance, while Kit’s brother-child sat at his feet with a few blocks. Most refuse to acknowledge that it was technically cheating that Kit was on the swim team; as a “water breather”, Kit was obviously at an advantage, even if he never put his species’s natural ability to use while doing swim team things.

“Please stop.” Plo requested. Kit stuck his tongue out at the older male, before Quinlan suddenly came running into the pool area.

“Don’t run in the pool area, you dumbaaaahhh….” Mace halted in his curse mid-word as Kit’s brother-child cackled at the yelling. Kit smiled as Quinlan stopped running and grinned at the toddler.

“Hello, Kitten!” He lifted the child up and hugged them tightly. Kitten squealed in excitement, hugging him back. “Are you having fun?” Kitten merely pushed back and looked up at the human in confusion. Unfortunately, Kit hadn’t had much time to start teaching Kitten any Basic, so the child would often stare at the adults in confusion when the common language was used.

“ _ **He asked if you were having fun, dear one.**_ ” Kit translated for the child, and Kitten gave him a big smile.

“ _ **Thank you!**_ ” The child looked up at Quinlan. “ _ **Lots!**_ ” Kit laughed at Quinlan’s own confusion. Despite dating a Nautolan and occasionally babysitting for Kit, the human still didn’t understand any Nautoli. Mace didn’t know it either, but Plo had taken the time to study from Kit’s uncle, Neaed, when the older male had been a student himself. Now the Kel Dorian was a security guard, often patrolling the campus while his younger boyfriends attended the university. Of course, the younger three often insisted he take the teaching position that Professor Mundi was often pushing towards him, but Plo didn’t want to teach while the younger three were still in classes. In most cases, that was looked down upon, even though none of them were in Plo’s field of study.

Quinlan was an Earth-Studies major, focused on devoting his time to researching the Earth and everything from its animals to global warming’s effects, while Mace was majoring in Force Studies. It was a hard major, and Kit had barely passed The Force 102 after Mace had convinced him and Quinlan to take classes with him in their first year. Of course, Quinlan had barely passed the first class, and then had to drop the second one because he didn’t learn their first semester, but Mace had appreciated Quinlan’s attempts anyways. Neither Quinlan or Kit knew how Mace managed to get perfect marks every semester for his Force-related classes.

Kit himself was undecided. Still. In his third year. He wanted to pick a major, but he just couldn’t decide. None of the classes he took screamed to him that he could focus his life in that one area. The only thing he seemed to be good at was swimming, and he was riding that swim-team scholarship to the fullest. His uncle often pressured him into _trying_ to figure out what he wanted to do, but he _was_ trying. Between being Kitten’s new parental figure and juggling his studies _and_ his three boyfriends, choosing a major wasn’t really at the top of his list. If it weren’t for the free ride he managed to obtain, he probably would have dropped out the moment his uncle told him about Kat.

“You okay?” Plo asked, nudging him gently with his foot. Kit looked up at him and forced a smile.

“Yeah.”

“ _Liar._ ” It was Mace who spoke in his mind with the Force, and Kit looked over at him. The human was watching him, a concerned frown on his face. For all their arguing over grades, classes and, rarely, Kitten’s well being, Kit knew that Mace loved him as much as he loved Plo and Quinlan, and actually worried over him more than the other two. While other species that had migrated to Earth over the years had been more accepted, the very few Nautolans who came were viewed as 'snobs’ and 'freaks’, because of their amphibious abilities and the secretive nature of their culture and how they raised their young.

“ _ **Uncle Kit?**_ ” Kit looked up at Kitten. “ _ **I’m hungry. Is it lunch time yet?**_ ” Kit smiled and nodded.

“I think so. You guys hungry?” He asked, looking at his boyfriends. Quinlan smiled and nodded.

“I could go for some food.” He agreed.

“Sure.” Mace shrugged, but his expression told Kit that the discussion wasn’t over.

Honestly, it wasn’t often that he let himself think about Kat. He didn’t want to think about his little brother dying; he had Kitten to focus on.

“Stop that.” Plo whispered, leaning over and pulling him into his arms. “Kitten’s going to pick up on it.”

“ _ **Uncle Quin, why is Uncle Kit sad?**_ ” Kitten’s question proved Plo right, and Kit pushed his emotions back.

“ _ **Excuse you, I am not sad.**_ ” He told his charge as he turned to press a kiss to Plo’s cheek. The two stood up, and Kit walked over and took Kitten into his arms. “ _ **Where do you want to go for lunch?**_ ”

“ _ **Ani’s place!**_ ” Kitten cheered.

“Any objections to going to the cafe on fifth?” Kit asked.

“Oh come on, not _Skywalker’s_ hell hole.” Mace complained. The cafe in question was owned by Shmi Skywalker, who managed to get it from her former boss, Watto, after he was arrested for embezzlement. Anakin was Shmi’s son, who dropped out of school to help his mother with the place. It wasn’t a bad cafe, and it certainly wasn’t a hell hole; in fact, it was the best place in town to eat in terms of food quality and prices. Mace just hated the Skywalker teen from an incident when they were younger and Mace used to babysit him.

“Considering it’s the only place we can afford to feed Kitten to his hearts’ desire, I’d say it’s far from a hell hole.” Quinlan snickered, “I’m game; it’s been a while since I’ve been there.”

“So to the Skywalker Cafe it is.” Plo chuckled. They took the time for Kit to go to the locker room and get dressed, before letting Kitten grab Kit and Plo’s hands and drag them off.

While there was a lot of things Kit was unsure of – his major, his brother’s death, his future – there were two things he knew for sure: how much he loved Kitten, and how grateful he was that Plo, Mace and Quinlan were willing to help him with the youngling, language barrier and all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from I Won't Give Up (Cover) by Collabro (originally by Jason Mraz)
> 
> So basically this au is Aliens migrated to Earth and it took a couple hundred years but Humans accepted them and now it's mostly normal. Nautolans have only been on Earth for roughly twenty years, starting with Kit's uncle, Neaed. There is a lot of hate towards them because, duh, new species when "We've already met all the species what, you are unnatural" via Earthling Humans. Some humans also migrated from other planets to Earth so. Yeah. I might eventually expand on this kind of AU because it's interesting to me. 8)


End file.
